dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hakaishin
Distinction I think this is very interesting. In the link, Mofogoku (the one who is currently translating HQ Kanzenban Dragon Ball chapters every Friday and a renown and established translator), makes a distinction between "God of Destruction" and "Hakaishin," and mentions that they are both two differently used terms in the original Japanese. 08:02, September 5, 2015 (UTC) :Sounds interesting. Some Japanese terms cannot have the exact English translations, so we keep using the original terms in the wiki. However, I don't think they're different in this case. --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy'' of L'']] 12:22, September 5, 2015 (UTC) ::But if they aren't, why would Mofogoku come to that realization then? "God of Destruction" was a term used multiple times before the concept of Beerus came into fruition. For instance, Cell was referred to as the "God of Destruction" in episode 160 of the original Japanese anime. In GT, Lood and the Super One-Star Dragon were both referred to as "God of Destruction" as well. ::The whole point of using "Hakaishin" rather than literally translating it was to be consistent with "Kaiōshin." On this wiki, the term "Kaiōshin" is literally translated as "World King God." It would only be consistent to translate "Hakaishin" as "Destruction God" on this wiki, no? ::And another thing: how can you say they aren't different? Wouldn't Mofogoku know better than all of us since he actually translates the Dragon Ball manga? To directly quote Mofogoku: ::For the sake of consistency, changing the literal translation of "Hakaishin" to "Destruction God" instead is the more viable option. 15:48, September 5, 2015 (UTC) :::The only thing make me not think they're different terms is just because Akira never though of God of Destruction at the time he created Kaiōshin. Some characters self-claiming as "God of Destruction" like Cell or Super One-Star Dragon is before the time he think of this title "Hakaishin" or just because the author's forgetful. Since he needs a new (neutral) enemy that could easily scale the series up to the universe, he creates Beerus. --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 03:54, September 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::OK. That still doesn't address my point in wanting consistency. If we're going to use "God of Destruction", we might as well use "God of the Kings of Worlds" as well. If we're going to use "World King God", then we should use "Destruction God" for consistency in translations. ::::EDIT: And also, if we're going to translate "Kaiōshin" as "God of the Kings of Worlds" to match "Hakaishin" and "God of Destruction", then we'd have to translate "Kaiō" as "King of Worlds" too. 04:02, September 7, 2015 (UTC) :::::Now, I clearly understand about your point of consistency. --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L]] 07:14, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Bump. 03:11, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Hmmm...I agree. I'm not the biggest expert on Japanese, but for the sake of consistency, translating Hakaishin as "Destruction God" would certainly be more consistent with how we translate Kaiōshin as "World King God". Additionally, I'd rather place my bets on the guy who spends his time translating Japanese than our own available translation, you know? So yeah, I agree; translating Hakaishin as 'Destruction God' rather than 'God of Destruction' would be the better route. Also, in this case, would sōzōshin not be "creation god" instead of "gods of creation"?—Mina Țepeș 03:21, September 9, 2015 (UTC) :Probably. 03:54, September 9, 2015 (UTC)